Academyx
by Moogles With Flamethrowers
Summary: 36 weeks, that's all it took for Demyx to change Zexion's veiws on learning. With flirtatious Marluxia in tow, Zexion steps away from his troubling past and into a new beginning, Demyx there every step of the way.
1. Week 1: Chair

Academyx

Chapter One

Chair

Week One

_Zexion stood on the small platform in front of the crowd. His gown was a few inches too long, and his cap was set at a jaunty angle on his head. He gripped the podium and watched his fingers turn a painful, nervous white. His gown was starting to get sticky with his sweat that burned on his delicate arms and chest. A scarlet blush crawled onto his normally pale, stoic features. Zexion coughed and moved his lips closer to the microphone. "H-hi. My name is Zexion Ishida. I'm h-honored to walk among my peers…"_

"_Shut up! We don't want to hear you speak!" an underclassman yelled from the stands._

"_Yeah! Go home emo boy!" another jeered. The crowd streamed a chorus of "Emo boy! Emo boy!" Their cries made Zexion feel as though he was naked. Squirming, sweaty, and totally embarrassed. He wanted to run away from it. But their catcalls pierced his being like spears._

Zexion awoke. His hair was somewhat frizzy, his eyes crusted with sleep. Zexion lifted himself from his bed and stretched. His pajamas were tight from his wriggling in the night. "Another nightmare…" he whispered, hugging his knees. Although senior year had just begun, he still feared graduation day. Zexion rose from his bed and grabbed his uniform from his closet door. After a quick shower, he slipped into the white shirt and blue plaid pants. He raced down the stairs and out the door, tie hanging loosely around his neck, and schoolbag dangling from his hand. "Can't be late, can't be late," he said to himself. In ten minutes, he was looping through the cliques swapping gossip, girls doing their friend's hair, and couples pressed against each other. Zexion stopped in front of the office and landed in one of the plush seats. Well… he thought it was a seat, until it squeaked.

Zexion jumped off the person he had planted himself on to see it was a guy. The kid wore ripped up jeans and a faded blue shirt. He also had a pair of buds hanging limply around his neck. But his most distinguishable feature was his dirty blonde mullet that reached some indeterminable level of sexy. "Well… for my first day here, that sure was unexpected," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I'm Demyx!" He extended a hand for Zexion to shake who took it gingerly, giving it a soft shake. "Nice to meet you… I'm Zexion."

The office assistant handed Demyx his schedule, and he stood, ready to leave. "You know… you can use me as your chair any time you want," he said with a wink. Zexion blushed deeply.


	2. Week 2: Zero

Academyx

Chapter Two

Zero

Week Two

Zexion put the pencil between his lips. "If A is headed to infinity, where is B headed?" Zexion absolutely hated calculus with his life. He just didn't get it at all. He heard a soft thud beside him, and turned to see a certain blonde sitting next to him. "Hey… Zexion?"

"Hello to you to Demyx." Zexion said, flipping a page in his calculus book.

"Hey! You remembered my name!" Demyx said ecstatically. He leaned over Zexion's shoulder and looked at the book in Zexion's hand. "The answer is zero," he murmured, pulling out a history book. Zexion gaped at him. "How did you figure that out? It's taken me all day!"

Demyx shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it makes sense to me. I don't get anything else in that damn book, so don't think you'll get any more answers out of me," he said with a laugh.

Zexion nodded and marked his answer.

_Zexion sat cross-legged on his bed, tears running down his eyes. He'd done this so many times before. He had no friends to console him. None._

_He felt something warm touch his skin. A hand, pulling his hand from his eyes. Zexion looked up to see Demyx in his ripped jeans and faded blue shirt. They seemed to suit him more than the plain uniform the schools forced them to wear. Demyx put his hands on Zexion's cheeks and wiped away the tears using his thumb. "Demyx…"_

_The blonde moved forward slightly, placing butterfly kisses on Zexion's nose. "If Point Demyx is headed twords the button of your pants, where is Point Zexion headed?"_

"_Zero… Zero…_ Zero…" Zexion sat up in bed and looked out the window. Dark. Completely dark. "It's just another problem I need to solve… right?"

**Wow, wow, wow! I didn't expect to open my inbox and find sooooo many story alerts! So I just gotta thank all of you!**

**ronsgurl281**

**PandaGaaraInsomniatic9**

**Nierx**

**Invader Serenity**

**And of Course! Lifes.Lover**

**Another thing, the calculus thing was actually a conversation between me and my dad. He asked me that same question, and I answered wrong… figures. I can tell u the bit of math I do know…**

**Me + Calculus PHAIL**


	3. Week 3: Tears

Academyx

Chapter Three

Tears

Week 3

Demyx was becoming a, per say, babe magnet. And he was drinking in every drop. Every day, Zexion saw him being flirted on by at least three girls a day, and he must have made out with one a day. Zexion was sort of disgusted, yet even more so jealous. Zexion had figured Demyx was homosexual, or at least bisexual.

However, as much as the girls loved Demyx, their eyes turned and their mouths drooled at the sight of the new kid. He wore his hair spiked and vibrant red. His eyes were a vicious green, and underneath his eyes were identical tattoos on his cheeks. To the crowd that flanked him, he grinned and said, "The name's Axel. Got it memorized? Oh and the hair? All natural, ladies. Who wants to be the first to find out?" This was greeted with a wild fit of giggles, and many of the girls were as red as his "natural" hair.

This left the mulleted eye-candy girlfriendless. Zexion noticed him sulking in the halls after classes, tugging at the bottom of his uniform shirt and chewing his lip.

Zexion heard a soft sniffing coming from one of the bathroom stalls. Zexion pushed on the door to the last stall to find the blonde sitting on the plastic seat with his knees to his forehead. "Demyx?" Zexion asked quietly. Demyx looked up, and flushed. "I didn't want…"

"Anyone to see you like that?" Zexion finished, wiping at the tears with a piece of toilet paper. Demyx nodded. "Do you want me to walk you home?" Zexion asked, helping Demyx to his feet.

"No, don't worry about it!" Demyx said with a cheerful smile. "I'll see you around… Zexion?"

"Yeah."

"Right. I'm terrible with names…" Demyx laughed, lugging his book bag onto his shoulder.

The next day, Demyx was back to his normal old self.

6969696969

"So Zexion," the Dr. Ansem asked, looking at Zexion, "How are the dreams?"

"They're not gone yet…" Zexion said, twiddling his thumbs.

"I see. If they aren't gone by next week, then we might have to take more drastic measures."

Zexion nodded stiffly. As much as he hated the nightmares, he wanted to see Demyx in his dreams again. Maybe finish off that dream from the previous week. But he had no choice. He couldn't handle another tragedy like the last one. He touched his wrists cautiously, wincing at the tender touch. "You still feel it?" Ansem asked, looking fearful.

Zexion bit his lip. "A bit."

**Bear with me for a while… my paragraph dividers won't work…**

**Soooooo… we're starting to find out about Zexion. NO he is not emo!!! Just so you know. I don't have anything against emo people, considering I am sorta one, but Zexion here is not.**

**Axel is always an interesting character to develop in a story, and I want to write more of him in the future.**

**Once again I gotta thank ya'll for actually showing some interest in the story! I was worried the short chapters would be antagonizing… **

**Thanks to:**

**animeroxz**

**Vampirepaw**

**Lifes.Lover**


	4. Week 4: The Babysitter

Academyx

Chapter Four

The Babysitter

Week Four

Zexion entered his house when he got home, to see his mother, a petite woman with dark glasses that balanced on the tip of her nose and curly indigo hair that she usually put into a messy bun, sitting at the table with a pen between her teeth, and filled out paperwork. "Zex, hun, could you take Ienzo to his baby sitter? Then Dr. Ansem called. He reminded me that your appointment is at five today. Make sure to get there on time, I can't take you today."

"Yes mom," Zexion said, hurrying up the stairs to find his younger brother. Ienzo sat in his room, playing with a battered bear. "Come on Ien… We're going to meet the new baby sitter! Doesn't that sound fun!"

"No!" Ienzo screamed, throwing his bear at Zexion. Zexion picked up the five-year-old, and his bear and carried him down the steps and out the door. "Don't make a scene Ien! Mommy needs you to leave her in peace for a while!" He pulled out the piece of paper that told him where this babysitter lived. In his mother's inaudible scrawl, he figured out the confusion of letters and numbers. _901 Ocean St._ Zexion dragged Ienzo down the street, the child screaming in fury. "Quiet down Ienzo," Zexion pleaded, but the five-year-old refused to give up.

"Ien, please…"

"NO! I WAN MOMMY!"

Zexion patted him on the head. "Mommy needs some quiet time…"

"THEN I WAN DADDY!"

Zexion froze. It wasn't Ienzo's fault he didn't know, but it was best if Zexion didn't tell him now. That's a job better left for his mom. "Let's just go Ien. It's only two houses away!"

Ienzo pouted, but followed the teen to the white house with blue curtains. Zexion knocked, and an elderly woman answered. "Oh, Hello! What brings you two young men here today?"

"I'm here to drop off my brother with his babysitter…"

"Right! You must be the Ishida's!" She turned and yelled, "Demyx! Ienzo is here!"

"Demyx?!" Zexion thought, suddenly feeling his gut clench. "I- um…"

Demyx appeared at the door dressed like he was on his first day of school. He ran his hand through his hair and said, "I sure didn't expect you… What are you doing here?"

"I'm dropping my brother off." Zexion said.

Demyx bit his lip, and said, "Hey grandma, do you mind showing Ienzo in?"

"Sure dear!" She said, leading the small child into the house and shutting the door behind her. "What's wrong Zexion?" Demyx asked, jumping onto the rail of the house and looking at the indigo head curiously. "Shocked to see me here?"

"You could say that…" Zexion replied sheepishly.

"Are you embarrassed by me?"

"N-no…"

Demyx jumped cat-like off the rail and coming nose to nose with Zexion. "Are you sure? It sure seems like it."

Zexion bent further back then his body permitted, his back grounding against the rail. "I- um- I…" Too late. His back couldn't take it. He fell over the rail, tumbling into a bush.

**6969696969**

"_Dad?" a twelve-year-old Zexion called, padding down the halls. His mom was away, but he could hear his dad laughing, And there was another laugh, a woman's. Zexion sat on his knees and peeked through the keyhole of his parents' room. His father was lying on the bed, hovering slightly over a woman, lips connected. The only problem? The woman was not Zexion's mother._

_Zexion could feel hot tears on his cheeks. Then a hand. That wasn't in his memory… He turned to see Demyx wiping away his tears. "You can't be real…" Zexion whispered, his head on Demyx's shoulder. No, the shoulder was real. "I wasn't here, but you would have needed me right?" Demyx put his hands on Zexion's cheeks and pulled him into a soft kiss. It was gentle, but loving. Demyx's lips were soft, damp, and made Zexion think of two little pillows. _Pillows…

Zexion awoke to find his lips pressed against his pillow. He flipped over and looked at the ceiling. He'd hated that dream more than any other, yet Demyx made him want to go back, dream it over and over. That was when Zexion devised the plan. He was going to win Demyx's heart no matter what.

**6969696969**

**Whoot! Longer chapter!**

**We're now getting to know more about Zexion's past… it's not over yet though. There is still much to learn young padawan. **

**Thanks:**

**PandaGaaraInsomniatic9 (I love your name btw)**

**Jynxter120**

**Lifes.Lover**

**cruelty has a human heart**

**Eternal Exodus**

**Animeroxz**


	5. Week 5: Hospital

Academyx

Chapter Five

Hospital

Demyx never lost his crowd of fans. Although Axel didn't lose any fangirls, Demyx gained some. Although, something was very different from before. Every time a girl would approach him, he would shy away a bit, mumble something inaudible to Zexion, and the girl would either:

A: Become pouty and walk away.

B: Stomp off.

C: Kick him where it hurts.

C has only happened once, and, by luck, Zexion was around to see it. "Demyx, are you ok?" Zexion asked, kneeling down beside his squirming friend.

"Get… ice… pain!" Demyx whimpered.

Zexion rushed to the nurse's station, which was thankfully close-by. He burst through the door and yelled "I need an icepack now!"

The nurse nodded without asking any questions, and put the frozen plastic bag full of ice in Zexion's hands. "Thank you!" Zexion yelled, already halfway out the door.

Demyx still lay in the same place when Zexion returned. Zexion pulled Demyx to sit upright, and he obliged. "Here ya go," Zexion said, placing the icepack on Demyx's lap. "Will you be ok?" Demyx nodded, still panting. "What did you say that made her so angry?"

"I told her what I tell all the others. I'm interested in someone else."

**6969696969**

Zexion walked into his house to see his mom sitting at the table, once again engrossed with paperwork. "Hi honey, how was school?"

Zexion merely nodded and made his way up the stairs. Then he got the feeling. It squirmed, wrenched, wriggled, and then constricted. He collapsed down the steps, trembling at first, then thrashing. "Zexion!" his mother called, but he couldn't hear her. He was already too far into the seizure.

**6969696969**

Zexion blinked, and found himself lying in a hospital bed wearing a hospital gown that barely reached his knees. An IV was hooked to his hand, and he had a monitor hooked up to his chest with little sticky pads. He groaned, and looked up. He wouldn't be surprised if a nurse came rushing in because his heart started beating a hundred miles a minute. Sitting across from him was not his mother, nor Ienzo. Instead, there sat Demyx. His eyes were sleepy, his body sagging a tad, but he had a bigger grin then he's ever seen before. "Feeling better?" he asked, leaning on the edge of the bed.

"_Now that you're here…" _Zexion thought. "Yeah, lots better."

"Yeah… I wouldn't want anything to happen to my best friend…" Demyx said, shuffling his feet. The two looked at eachother for a few minutes. Just stared as though there was some kind of connection between their eyes that they couldn't tear away from. Zexion wanted to jump from the bed, throw his arms around the blonde, and kiss him til he became senseless, but that wasn't really an option was it?

Demyx broke the stare, and slipped his hand into his pocket. From its depths was drawn a cell phone: navy blue with a charm that looked like a dolphin hanging off the end. "Your mom said to call when you woke up…" He put the phone to his ear, and waited for Zexion's mom to answer. "IS HE AWAKE!?" came the voice on the other side, clear as rain.

"Yes Ms. Ishida. Zexion is awake and doing well," Demyx said. His voice reflected reassurance.

"What would I have done without you?" Zexion's mother said sweetly. Demyx shut his phone, and put it back in his pocket. "Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

Demyx sighed. "I had been babysitting your little brother, when your mom called to tell me that she'd be a little late because you had to go to the hospital. I told her I'd bring your little brother here and stay with you so she could get some rest."

"Wait… What time is it?" Zexion asked, looking around for a clock.

"One in the morning."

"WHAT!" Zexion slammed his head against the end of the bed. "I've been out cold for NINE hours!"

Demyx placed his hands on Zexion's shoulders. "Calm down. You're ok…" Zexion felt Demyx wrap his arms around him, and rock him back and forth. "Shh… It doesn't matter. "You're ok…" Zexion heard a click and turned his head twords the door. He quickly let himself drop from Demyx's arms, but it was too late. His mother was at the door.

**6969696969**

**Whoo, this was a humdinger of a chapter to write! No… That is not a cliffhanger, but be patient, it's important.**

**Once again, we learn another tidbit about Zexion. Hm… you are probably wondering what nightmares, cutting, his dad, and seizures have to do with eachother. I'll start off by telling you a couple things you really need to know about them. First, seizures are a birth thing, but something brought it on that you need to know about. Second, the reason for the nightmares has something to do with another problem, but not in the way you would expect. And third, every one of these events are related. This will be explained in a later chapter.**

**The beginning of the chapter is also comedic relief. Poor Dem. I can't even imagine the pain you're in… poor some kool aid for Demyx.**

**And dear God, I have no idea what a seizure feels like! I just guessed from the First Aid training video that I had to watch with the Girl Scouts. **

**You know what time it is! THANKIN' TIME!!!**

**-Lifes.Lover**

**-PandaGaaraInsomniac9**

**-animeroxz**

**-kate avalanche**


	6. Week 6: Homecoming

Academyx

Chapter Six

Homecoming

Week 6

Zexion's mother gave him looks for the next week. She constantly questioned him about his relationship with Demyx, and he would shout back, "Mom! We're only friends! Gah! Why can't you leave me alone?"

His mother would raise her eyebrows, and walk away. Zexion just became frustrated and slammed the door to his room.

**6969696969**

Out of the corner of his eye, Zexion noticed Demyx racing down the hall to his locker. He skidded to a stop and said, breathing heavily, "Going… Homecoming… Game?"

He was referring to the football game against Traverse Town. "No. I didn't plan on it…"

Demyx chewed on his lip. "Would you…"

"Like me to go with you?" Zexion finished. _"SCORE!!! YES, YES, YES!!!" _he thought. "I suppose I could. I'm not doing anything."

"Great! I'll go tell Namine!"

"Namine?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend."

Zexion could feel his heart shatter into a million pieces. Demyx hurried down the hall to meet with a petite blonde that held a sketchbook. She and Demyx joined hands and walked to their next class. Zexion felt like his head could fry an egg. He slammed his locker door shut a little too forcibly. "Dude. Chill out!" a voice said from beside him.

**6969696969**

Zexion showed up at the homecoming game nevertheless. After much arguing with his mom that it was not a date, but he was going with Demyx AND his GIRLFRIEND (much to his dismay) to watch a school administrated football game. His mom finally agreed, muttering something about her baby becoming a little something, but Zexion couldn't hear the last word. He heard a car pull up, and noticed it was Demyx. Zexion grabbed a thick, gray sweater from the hook by the door. Demyx sat in the driver's seat, while Namine sat on the passenger side. Zexion crawled into the back gingerly. "Let's roll then!" Demyx said once Zexion had settled into the car. Namine quickly leaned over to roughly kiss Demyx on the lips. _"She's trying to piss me off isn't she?"_ Zexion thought. Demyx didn't say anything, but turned bright red and began to drive. The rest of the ride was ridden in silence. When they reached the game, Demyx paid for all three, and made a beeline for the concession stand. "I'm starving! Do any of you want anything?"

"Just a water," Namine said in a sugar-coated voice.

"I'll take a coke…" Zexion said, digging in his pocket for change, but Demyx stopped him. "I'll take care of it, no worries! Just go find some seats!"

He left Namine and Zexion alone. Namine gave him a look of pure hatred, flipped her hair to the side, and walked twords the steps of the stands. Zexion took a deep breath and followed the blonde to the top steps of the bleachers. She stared intensely at the field, not looking at Zexion. But when Demyx plopped down on the other side of her, she snuggled against him, kissing him along his ear. _"Definitely trying to piss me off…"_ Zexion thought, folding his arms across his chest and pretending to be interested in what the quarterback, Xaldin, a guy with a big build and long dreadlocks, was doing. It wasn't working.

Once Namine had loosened her grip on Demyx, he picked up his gooey bowl of nachos and began to eat hungrily. "Dem-Dem! That's disgusting!" Zexion shook his head, and stood up to go to the restroom when he tripped over Namine's foot and fell… right into Demyx's lap. His arms were draped around Demyx's shoulders, and he was being supported by Demyx's arms. Wait… what happened to the nachos?"

Namine screamed. Coating her white skirt and light blue shirt was coated with the thick, yellow, gooey substance. She fumed, her face becoming red, and she pushed Zexion roughly aside, and slapped Demyx clean across his face. In his defense, Zexion jumped up, grabbed his soda, and poured the entire substance over her head. "Bitch…" he muttered, giving her a look of pure hatred. "Don't ever lay your hands on him again."

Namine only ran off, tears in her eyes. Demyx smiled. "That's one of the caring things anyone has said!" He pulled Zexion into a tight hug, and Zexion awkwardly patted him on the back. "Yeah… you're my best friend…"

**6969696969**

**OH SHNAP!**

**This chapter was hell to write, but I liked writing it. I don't mean to offend any Namine fans… but I'm not a Namine fan. I got pictures in my head! Maybe I should break out some piccys. Er… Well… They might suck…**

**BIG Thanks to:**

**Lifes.Lover**

**kate avalanche**

**Chiba.Kun (and I promise, once I get to about Chapter 10 or so, the chapters will be much longer)**

**Shattered.Eclipse**

**Vampirepaw**

**animeroxz**


	7. Week 7: The Truth About Zexion

Academyx

Chapter Seven

The Truth about Zexion

Week Seven

Zexion stepped into Dr. Ansem's office on Tuesday afternoon, and sat on the couch. He twitched uncomfortably. Dr. Ansem would probably question him about his seizure, then his dreams. He didn't really feel like telling his therapist that he'd been having dreams about making out with his best friend who happened to also be male. He squirmed, his gut clenched. Dr. Ansem took a seat behind a large desk, and pulled out Zexion's file. "How are you doing today Zexion?" he asked, scanning over his file.

"I'm fine…"

"You don't look so ok Zexion. Would you like a glass of water or something before we begin?"

"No. I can handle myself."

"Good, good," Dr. Ansem said, closing the file. "I have been informed that you had a seizure two weeks ago. Have I been correctly informed?"

Zexion gulped. "Yes. You have been informed correctly.

Dr. Ansem stood, walked around the desk, and kneeled beside Zexion. "Zexion, your medicine needs to be taken. I know you don't want to take a pill every morning, but…"

"It's not the medication itself that bothers me!" Zexion yelled. "I just don't want to fucking take my medicine!" His face was burning, his cheeks flushed.

Dr. Ansem ran his fingers through his hair. "I think you're beyond help Zexion… I cannot force you into taking your medication. That's why I'm calling in some reinforcements…"

The door opened slowly, and in stepped a man. He wore his pink hair to his shoulders, in an almost Farrah Fawcet style. He wore a dress shirt, a tie, and nice pants with nice shoes. But he didn't look very nerdy to be honest. "Zexion, this is Marluxia, my junior assistant. Are you two by any chance acquainted?"

Zexion shook his head. "I've never met him."

"Hm… Well, since I can't really keep an eye on you, then I have asked Marluxia to."

"So now you're treating me like a prisoner?"

"I'm a therapist, Zexion. Not a prison guard."

"Ok, ok. So you're saying I take Farrah over here to my school so he can stalk me all day?"

"I do NOT look like Farrah!" Marluxia grumbled.

Dr. Ansem coughed. "I've also already briefed it with your mother, Marluxia is to stay with you at your home also."

"WHAT!" Zexion shouted, slamming his hands on the desk and sending coffee flying everywhere. "Dr. Ansem! I don't need a babysitter! Especially…" He pointed to Marluxia who was currently cleaning his nails. "That!"

"I trust you and Marluxia will get along just fine," Dr. Ansem said, giving Zexion a stern look. "He is your age and easy to get along with. Besides, with Marluxia with you, you won't have to come weekly anymore. You would only have to come once a month for a check."

Zexion brightened. In exchange for Farrah-boy coming to stay with him, he didn't have to look at Dr. Ansem's solemn face every week. "Alright then, let's get this show on the road."

**6969696969**

Marluxia came the next day. He looked very different than he did at Dr. Ansem's office. He wore a gray shirt, baggy jeans, and sandals… yes, sandals. He didn't carry much: a duffle bag over his shoulder, and a backpack in his hand. Zexion let him into his house, and immediately, his mother flung herself at Marluxia and said, "I'm so excited to have you here Marluxia! I'm thrilled to have you in the family! Come, come! You must be hungry! I made brownies!"

Marluxia smiled and said, "Thank you very much Mrs. Ishida."

"Please, call me Lena. You're part of the family, remember?"

"Very well. I'd be honored to call you so familiarly."

"_Ass…"_ Zexion thought, grabbing a brownie from the plate.

"Zexion, dear, show Marluxia to his new room. I prepared the guest room for him, so he should be quite comfortable," Zexion's mother said, taking a brownie for herself.

"Sure mom…" Zexion said, grabbing the duffle bag from the steps where Marluxia had left it. "Come on Marluxia, I can't hold this all day."

Marluxia grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Once Marluxia was settled into his new room, he flopped onto the bed and said, "Man Zex, you're mom is nice. And compared to this bed, mine feels like shit!"

Zexion almost fell back. "Such profane language for such a nice guy," he mocked.

"Does it bother you?" Marluxia said. He got up off the bed and leaned so his lips were nearly touching Zexion's ear. "Do you not want me to say words like 'fuck' and 'shit'? Does it make you itch when I say 'damn'?"

Zexion cringed slightly. "N-no…"

"I think it does. Just as much as it bothers you for me to be this close. It irks you, makes you want to scream. Yet, you don't push away." He ran his fingers along the cloth of Zexion's shirt. The little hairs on his neck and back pricked up at the tender touch. "Anyway, I'm no goody two shoes when I'm all alone or with someone my age. I'm sorta the everyman." He moved his fingers up Zexion's back and down Zexion's shoulder. Zexion tensed as the fingers moved down his chest, to his abdomen, then back up to his chest. "You seem tense when I touch you, as though you fear it, but not enough to pull away." He scoffed. "You must be a uke then."

"Uke?" Zexion asked, afraid of the answer.

"The bottom man. The guy who takes it."

Zexion shivered. He didn't want to think. No, he wouldn't. Marluxia no longer touched him. Now, Demyx ran his fingers up and down his chest, his breath upon his ear. Zexion began to enjoy the touches. Demyx whispered into his ear, "Are you a virgin Zex?" Zexion leaned back, eyes closed for a moment. Shyly, he said, "Yes…"

"Is there someone you want to break that with?" Demyx asked, still touching him, but never kissing him. It was almost too good to be true.

"Yes…"

Marluxia backed away. Zexion looked like he was in a trance. "Zexion! Snap out of it!" he said, giving him a soft shake.

"Demyx…"

Marluxia watched Zexion collapse to the ground. Had he gone into some sort of shock? Marluxia checked for breath, and found it, easy and not forced. It was as though he was merely asleep. He scooped the smaller man into his arms and carried him to his room. It was smaller than Marluxia's new room, maybe because there was more furniture in this room than his. He lay him on the dark sheeted bed. "Good luck with that catch."

**6969696969**

_Zexion sat on his bed, his feet hovering a foot above the floor. In his hands he held a hand-made dream catcher. Before his grandfather died, he had given it to Zexion. "With this little tool, you will never have another bad dream." he had said. Zexion's grandfather took a hammer and nail to put the dream catcher over the wall. "The holes in the center symbolize the place where the good dreams enter, and the web symbolizes the bad dreams getting caught. It may sound a little silly, but my grandfather, the man you're named after, told me when I was little. I loved him as much as I love you." He put an arm around the young child, and kissed him on the forehead. The next day, he died peacefully in his sleep at 85 years._

_The door to Zexion's room creaked open, and his father, the smell of alcohol on his breath, entered the room. He glared at the young child who held the dream catcher to his chest as though it was a safety blanket. "Mom's going away for the week again on business. I expect you to stay out of my way."_

_Zexion nodded, hugging the dream catcher a little tighter. His father noticed the object, and snatched it from his hands. "What's this thing?" He asked stupidly, looking at it as though it were a bad-smelling, dirty dog. "It's mine! Give it back!" Zexion yelled, trying to grab it._

_Zexion's father took it his hands and snapped it in two. "Whatever it was, it's worthless now." He threw the pieces to the floor, and watching Zexion cry over the broken object, he began to unbuckle his belt. "I didn't raise you to be a cry-baby," he said, lashing the belt at Zexion, causing the child to scream in pain. "You need to learn! You terrible child! How dare I call you a son?"_

_Zexion screamed, louder, longer, higher. But he was alone. No mom to help him now. No one. His father lashed once again, before he stopped and sneered, "Worthless child. You have no reason to live. If I wanted a daughter, I would have had a daughter! You disgust me!" He delivered a kick to Zexion's side, and spit at his face, small hand curling in front of the now bloody face._

**6969696969**

**Here ya goes!!! MUCH LONGER CHAPPY! And trying to figure out who was going to be Zexion's roommate took FOREVER! Ah well…**

**NO! This is not going to be a Marluxion. You'll find out soon enough.**

**Man! Zexion's dad is a bastard! I couldn't believe I wrote him so heartless! But for the purpose of the story, it had to be done. Have I cleared some things up for you? If not, the dream catcher is the reason Zexion has nightmares. Ok, it's a bit corny… And you also know why Zexion had a seizure! Whee! Know we're getting somewhere! Only a few more things to explain, neh?**

**THANKIES TO:**

**Lifes.Lover**

**Vampirepaw**

**cruelty has a human heart**

**animeroxz**

**Chiba.Kun**

**BewitchedOne**

**ruuz**

**Xaic**

**With a side of stereotype**

**If You Get My Drift**


	8. Week 8: Perfect Timing

Academyx

Chapter Eight

Perfect Timing

Week Eight

Even though public school was a change for Marluxia, Zexion learned that Marluxia attended a boarding school near Hollow Bastion, but it was a rough place, with large dormitories with uncomfortable beds. "It's weird having so much freedom," he said, once again looking at his nails. "I've never been able to openly flirt with people!"

Zexion sighed, and watched Marluxia lean against a locker and say to an irritable girl by the name of Tifa (i.e. the girl who pegged Demyx in the bits), "I don't need a beer when I'm drunk in your eyes."

Tifa did something Zexion didn't expect. She giggled, and replied, "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm with someone. But if I'm single, I'll give you a call." She bounced off, giving a flip of her hair. "Damn… how did you do that?" Zexion asked.

Marluxia merely examined his nails. "I have the skills…" Suddenly, he spotted something, or someone, that caught his attention. "Wow, wow, wow! Who is that sexy thing hanging out by the water fountain?"

Zexion rolled his eyes, but spared a glance to the water fountain. If he had been drinking something, it would have spurted out of his mouth.

"The hell? That's not a female? That's Vexen! My lab partner in physics!"

"I know he's not a female, but he's a hottie!"

Zexion nearly gagged. Unbeknownest to Zexion, Marluxia slunk to the water fountain and pulled his 'sexy lean'. "Hey babe. Do you have a map? I think I'm lost in your eyes."

Vexen stood up, wiped his mouth on his sleve, and grumbled, "Ass…" before shifting his books and walking away unnerved. Marluxia stood in shock. "No… no…"

"No what?" Zexion asked, swimming through the sea of students.

"No one's rejected me before!" Marluxia cried, hitting his head against the wall. "That makes me more interested in him! I just gotta win his heart!" Marluxia ran after Vexen, who immediately ran into a classroom. Zexion laughed a bit and turned to find himself nose to nose with Demyx. "Zexion!" he said, excitedly. "Have you been here the whole time?"

"Um… not really," Zexion said, trying to keep his cool.

"Oh, that's nice," Demyx said, scratching the back of his head. "Um, so would you like to hang with me at the new café today? I hear they have great coffee."

"How can I refuse then?" Zexion said, smiling. "I'll see you there!" Then he remembered Marluxia. "Um, well. I have to bring Marluxia with me. It's a pain, but I have to…"

"Don't worry about it!" Demyx said, looking only the slightest bit crestfallen. "The more the merrier right?" At that, he walked away. Zexion didn't want to upset him, and he knew he had.

**6969696969**

Marluxia was in a grumpy mood all the way to the café. He complained how Vexen ignored him the whole day. Zexion merely groaned, and opened the door to the small building. Inside, it was calming. The walls were a golden yellow and the floor was covered with brown tiles. Demyx sat near the back, in a booth. He smiled cheerfully and waved to them. Zexion muttered under his breath, "Don't make me look stupid." He slid into the seat across from Demyx, and Marluxia took the seat next to him. "Hi Demyx," Zexion said shyly. "This is Marluxia. He's my… cousin."

"It's nice to meet you Marluxia!" Demyx said, holding out a hand for him to shake. Marluxia shook it, slightly puzzled at the politeness. "It's nice to meet you too Demyx!"

A tall man with a brown apron appeared at their table, and when Zexion looked up at him, he fell back in surprise. He no longer looked as sly and seducing as he had before, but now his cheeks were somewhat sunken and his eyes puffy. His 'natural' red spiky hair was pulled into a small ponytail, and his usual guyliner was smudged. "Holy shit, what happened to you?" Demyx asked.

Axel plopped down beside Demyx and said, "All the girls, that's what. All they do is try to get into my pants. It's awful!" At this, the redhead slammed his head against the table.

Demyx gave the sullen redhead a small pat on the back. "There, there Axel… you don't need them! Just tell them you're with someone! Or better yet, find someone to be with!"

Axel grimaced, "Thanks… um…"

"Demyx."

"Right…" Then he brightened. "On the house for you guys… So what'll it be?" he said, pulling out a notepad.

"I would like a strawberry shake," Marluxia said.

Zexion frowned a bit, then replied, "Just a hot chocolate…"

"And I'll have a blueberry cream!" Demyx said cheerfully.

"Ok, it'll be out in a few!" Axel said, bouncing off to get their drinks. Minutes later, he returned and sat down beside Demyx again. "I'm on break for a while," he said, leaning back. The door tinkled, and a customer, a small blonde boy with spiky blonde hair that stuck up on one side. Axel couldn't help but stare. "Maybe I'm not on my break yet," he said, walking to the blonde's table. Demyx laughed.

"Well, that's great and all, but I gotta piss. Play nice boys," Marluxia said with a smirk as he rose from his place and headed off to the bathroom. Zexion coughed, and took a sip of hot chocolate to clear his throat and his mind. Demyx turned a magenta color, and looked away. Unknowingly, he placed his hand over Zexion's. Zexion gasped softly, but loved the touch. It made his body tingle a bit, with joy or with nerves, he did not know. Demyx said, somewhat embarrassed, "Zexion… I… I…" He leaned his head forward, his lips coming closer and closer to Zexion's. They were almost touching, just a centimeter away…

Marluxia came barreling to their table and yanked Zexion from his seat. "Zexion! Your mom's worried sick! We need to go! Right now!"

Zexion shrugged, and said goodbye, sheepishly, to Demyx, He saw him mouth, "Another day…"

**6969696969**

Zexion arrived home to find his mom standing at the window. Her arms were crossed, her lips pursed, and her eyebrows arched. "Where the hell were you Zexion! You know you're supposed to call me when you go somewhere!"

"Ma, I'm seventeen years old! I don't need to tell you where I am 24/7. Gah, stop being so clingy!"

Zexion's mother sneered, "Oh really! Well I think you need to forget your damn teenage angst and become more in touch with your family!"

"What's wrong with you! I was with Marluxia and Demyx!"

"Oh! You were with Demyx! That explains everything!"

"MOM! I'm not in any relationship with him!"

"So you're fucking him without being in love with him?"

"I'm not!" Zexion yelled, "I never said I was fucking him!"

His mom sat on the couch, her head in her hands. "Look… I'm sorry. I was totally out of line. I didn't mean it…"

"I know…" Zexion said, sitting on the couch with his mom and rubbing circles onto her back. "Is it making you think about Dad? Is that it?"

Mrs. Ishida shook her head. "No, I just don't want you to get hurt… I'm being selfish."

Zexion gave his mother a comforting hug. "You said yourself, 'What would I have done without you?' to him. You know how I feel. I need him mom. I…" he bit his lip, "I love him."

Mrs. Ishida sat in silence for a while. "Love is a complex thing. Some fall in love to easily, like I did, and some know that the one they love is the one, the right one." With a smile tracing her lips, she said, "I'm sure Demyx is the right one. And I say go for it."

**6969696969**

**Ugh… This chapter hates me… Sorry it took so long. At the moment, my feet are screaming bloody murder. No more disco for me.**

**Anyway… we got a few more, erm, romances beginning. Sort of. And this chapter is nice and long! YAY! I love the almost-kiss! It makes me happy! And it means big things have yet to come. ;-)**

**THANKIES!**

**kate avalanche**

**PandaGaaraInsomniac9 (still can't get over the name!)**

**animeroxz**

**SunlightxShinobi**

**Chiba.Kun**

**XxpoisonxrenaxX**

**Xaic**

**Vampirepaw**

**X fuji X**

**Shattered.Eclipse**

**ruuz**

**Sorry for not answering everyone's reviews… I try, but some stuff's getting in the way :(**


	9. Week 9: Halloween Party

Academyx

Chapter Nine

Halloween Party

Week Nine

**AN: Ok, before I start the chapter, I would like you to know a little about what happened. My computer pretty much went caddywhompus kapoowie and I had to send it off for a month to get fixed. I did, luckily, get to keep my files! So here ya go! Enjoy!**

Zexion held a pencil between his teeth. He was attempting to scribble out an answer on his Calculus test when a folded piece of paper floated down from the desk behind him. He opened the paper, and read:

"Zexion, you interested in going to the Halloween party at Axel's place at 9:00? It's a costume party. –Demyx"

Zexion looked at the paper, then up at Demyx, who smiled, then looked back at the paper, turned back around and nodded. Demyx's grin grew wider. When the bell finally rang to dismiss the students, Axel stopped Zexion in the hall and pulled him into a janitor's closet. "What the hell was that for?" Zexion asked, trying to adjust to the lack of light.

"You are coming to the party right?"

"Yeah…"

"Good. You have a costume?"

"No…"

"Even better. I have a request for you." He leaned forward and whispered something into Zexion's ear, which made him jump back and hit his head against a mop. "You've got to be kidding me!" he yelled, rubbing his sore head.

"Please!" Axel pleaded. "I'll do anything!"

"NO!"

"Demyx would be all over you if you did it," Axel said with a smirk.

"Fine…" Zexion grumbled. "You have a deal…"

**6969696969**

"I AM NOT COMING OUT!" Zexion yelled to Marluxia. Marluxia was sitting on Zexion's bed, dressed as a vampire, while Zexion was in the closet. "Oh, come on Zexion… no one will notice…"

"Yeah, no one will notice THIS?" Zexion stepped out of the closet, and Marluxia burst out laughing. Zexion was wearing a deep green, strapless dress that was covered in glitter and reached just above his knee. On his back was a pair of golden wings. Best of all were the dark green heels that laced up to mid thigh with thick ribbons. "All hail the queen of the fairies!" Marluxia said, giving a mock bow.

"I swear Marluxia, if you don't shut up, I'll make sure these heels make some holes in your feet!" Zexion yelled, folding his bare arms across his chest. "Help me make this tighter… I don't want it slipping."

"Ok fairy princess!" Marluxia jumped from the bed and went to Zexion. He stared at the laces in the back until he asked, "How the hell did you get this on?"

"I figured if I didn't get it on, you would have your perverted hands all over me."

"Hey now… I'm not perverted…"

"So you think."

Marluxia only rolled his eyes and untied the back. "How tight?"

"Just a bit more… I want to breathe."

With a sharp tug, Marluxia tightened the back and tied the strings into a sturdy knot. "There. Now you're sure to be the belle of the ball!" Marluxia jeered.

"Shut up Marluxia."

**6969696969**

Zexion held Marluxia's cloak around him. He insisted on it for two reasons. One, he refused to walk down the street in such a skimpy dress, and two, it was fucking freezing! His pale legs knocked against eachother like chattering teeth. "I want that back you know…" Marluxia said.

"I want to go back," Zexion grumbled.

"You can't! This is the first party I've ever been to! If you leave, I have to go with you! Besides, Demyx is going to be here. I'm sure he'll want to see your costume."

"You manipulative bastard…" Zexion said, entering the jam-packed house. "Here, take your damn cloak. I don't want it!" He threw the cloak at Marluxia and put his mask over his eyes. Marluxia shrugged and weaved into the crowd. Zexion stood in the hall for a moment, when he felt a chin rest on his shoulder. "Arg! Some new booty to plunder!" a voice said. Zexion whimpered as the man curled around to touch his lips, when someone else pulled him off. "Leave him alone Xigbar. He doesn't need you all over him. God knows how drunk you are…" a deep voice said. Zexion turned around to see Xaldin, dressed as a secret agent, with a drunken Xigbar, dressed as a pirate, hanging loosely in his arms. "But Xaldy! She's so pretty!"

Xaldin rolled his eyes and gave Zexion a look that said, "Please forgive him. He's wasted." As soon as Xaldin had dragged the babbling pirate away, another voice graced his presence. "Zexion?"

He turned around to see Demyx, dressed like a cowboy, looking at him with a smirk. "You went all out. I like it, Zexion. Or should I say Zexy?"

Zexion gaped a bit, but not wanting to look stupid, he instantly closed his mouth. "Thanks…"

"Erm… about that kiss…" Demyx said, shuffling his feet.

"Yes?"

"Move it, losers!" A loud voice said, a crowd of people pushing them through the open door, which clicked shut. Zexion tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He banged on the door and yelled, "HELLO? ANYONE? HELP!"

This went on for a few minutes, and when no one answered, he slunk back against the back wall. He felt Demyx's body heat near his, soft material rubbing against his arm. "I'm guessing we're gonna be here for a while…"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Since we're here… we could always…"

"What?"

Zexion felt Demyx come closer. "Can now be another day?" He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Zexion's. They really did feel like two pillows, like every dream he had ever had, but better. He wished he was calm, but he melted like ice cream on a hot summer day, til he was nothing but a gooey liquid. When they broke apart, Zexion took deep breaths. "Dem…"

"Yes?"

"Do it again…"

He knew Demyx was smiling as he pressed his lips against Zexion's again. His tongue flicked out, specking Zexion's lips. He gasped, allowing the lusting tongue to enter his mouth. Zexion moaned as Demyx's tongue poked around in his mouth.

"Yeah, I think someone got locked in the closet again, Reno." Axel said from outside the door. There was a scraping noise and a click, and two redheads swung open the door. It was an interesting sight. Zexion, in his green dress, lying on the floor under Demyx, their lips locked. They broke apart, and stared at the intruders. "Um… you want out?" Axel asked, unsure what to say. Demyx nodded, and rolled off of Zexion, muttering apologies as he pulled Zexion to his feet. "I'm supposed to be getting home anyway… Zexion said, walking away to grab Marluxia by the back of his cape and pulling him away. "Hey! I was just starting to have fun!"

"We're going home."

"I don't want to leave yet!"

"You know what? FINE! Stay here! I'm going home!" And as fast as his heels allowed, he raced out the door into the freezing cold street, running all the way home. When he got to his room, he quickly pulled off his costume, throwing it to the floor. He just lay on his bed wearing nothing but boxers, crying his eyes out because he knew Demyx would hate him.

**6969696969**

"_Clank!"_

Zexion twitched slightly in his sleep.

"_Clank!"_

That noise was really annoying…

"_Clank! Clank! Clank!"_

Zexion raised his head off the desk. He was sitting in his calculus class, his test stuck to his forehead. "Mr. Ishida, I suggest you tell me why you think you of all people could break the NO SLEEPING IN CLASS RULE!"

Zexion looked up at his bad tempered teacher. Had that whole thing just been a figment of his imagination? "Sir?"

"I have two suggestions for you," he said, tapping his ruler against the desk. "You can either get the hell out of my class, or you can… GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CLASS!"

Zexion sat at the desk for a moment, then he stood, gathered his books, and walked out of the class. Moments later, he heard footsteps behind him. Marluxia put his arms on his shoulders to slow him down, and panted, "Are you nuts? You shouldn't let him do that to you!"

"Go back to class Marluxia," Zexion said, keeping a steady pace. His stomach hurt, his eyes felt like they were about to explode, and he just wanted to go home.

"I'm not going," Marluxia said stubbornly. "I'm not here for the tuition, remember?"

"Go to hell."

"Zexion… Please. This doesn't have anything to do with yesterday, does it?"

Zexion groaned and pulled Marluxia out the school doors and down the sidewalk. "Have you ever done something you deeply regretted?"

"Oh my god! Did you and Demyx get it on last night?"

"Damnit! Marluxia! You dirty pervert…"

"You never gave me the whole story!"

"Well," he sighed, "I was standing in the hall when Demyx showed up. We got shoved into the closet, and just sorta made out…"

"Mm… Kinky…" Marluxia said with a grin.

"Marluxia!"

"No, no, no!" Marluxia stuttered, "I mean… I want you to be happy. But I have to fulfill my interests at the same time."

"Interests? You know what, I don't want to know…"

"Zexion!"

The voice… the silky sweet voice that invaded his dreams… Zexion turned to see Demyx, waving from behind him. His forehead was sweaty from running to catch up, but he was at Zexion's side in a heartbeat. "Hey! I've been sort of worried about you! You just disappeared last night! Was it me? I think I just went to fast…"

Zexion shook his head. "It's not your fault…"

Demyx's expression brightened. "So, do you just want to… start over?"

Zexion bit his lip. "If you want to."

Demyx gave Zexion a tight squeeze. Even in the crisp autumn air, Zexion felt warm, both physically and internally. He breathed long deep breaths in Demyx's arms, and whispered, soft enough that Marluxia could not hear, "But I wouldn't mind doing it again…"

He was shocked when Demyx whispered back, "Me too…"

**6969696969**

**Phew! Crossdressing Zexy! Who-boy!**

**THANKS (for the wait)**

**The.Mormon.Nobody**

**Lifes.Lover**

**MemoryBeyond**

**Moonlight-Pwiincess**

**XxpoisonxrenaxX**

**Chiba.Kun**

**Blobtu**

**FallenPooka**

**animeroxz**

**Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha**

**shortkitty**

**ruuz**

**Axure Bee (gold prize for the maximum reveiwage lol)**

**6-The-Cloaked-Nocturne-9**

**Zemyx Fanatic (mega name love here XD)**

**Xechty**

**Convoy-Of-Northwind**

**Inspirationaldreamer**

**Building 429**

**(I think I got em all, but if I missed you, please notify!)**


	10. Week 10: Larxene

Academyx

Academyx

Chapter 10

Larxene

Week 10

**AN: I hate doing these pre chappy ANs, but you gotta know something uber important about this… My computer was, once again caddywhompus kapootie. I had to send it out to the manufacturer for a new hard drive. The good news: my compy works beautifully! The bad news: I no longer have any files. So chappy 10 starts from scratch, but the same sorta idea. Sorry for all the delays!**

"That bitch!" Marluxia slammed Zexion's locker shut, slamming the poor guy's hand in the door. "I was CONSIDERING flirting with her, but I don't have any intention to now!"

Zexion cradled his hurt hand, mumbling. "What are you talking about Marluxia."

Before Marluxia could speak, a familiar scent reached Zexion's nose. "Demyx!"

Marluxia rolled his eyes. "Please… I'm having bitch-troubles. Loverboy can wai…" Demyx appeared around the corner, a blonde wearing a chain belt and combat boots with her uniform walked beside him. Her hair stuck up in a buggish way. She reminded Zexion of a bee with her blonde hair and thick black eyeliner.

"Zexy!" Demyx said, nearly skipping to the indigo-head. "You introduced me to your cousin! I wanna introduce you to mine! Zexion, Larxene. Larxene, Zexion!"

Larxene glowered at Zexion, not showing any sign of hospitality. Zexion didn't say a word. Larxene then gave a devilish smirk and said, in a high pitched voice, "Well. If it isn't the flower princess! Did you enjoy all the fun we had?"

"Bitch…"

"I know I am!" Larxene giggled, and picked a banana peel Zexion hadn't noticed off Marluxia's shoulder. "If you ever plan on going dumpster diving again, you really should clean yourself off afterwards." With a wave, Larxene dragged Demyx to their next class. "Care to explain?" Zexion asked.

"This morning while you were masturbating to Demyx's name…"

"MARLUXIA!"

"I saw Larxene walking by…"

-flashback-

Marluxia sat on the porch rail, when he noticed a girl with blonde hair and some odd bangs. She wasn't dressed like a student, tight black dress, chain belt, yellow and black striped leggings and combat boots. It was almost arousing. Marluxia yelled from off the porch, "Hey baby! If you're a bee, why don't you pollinate my flower!"

Apparently, she took that as offensive, and the next thing Marluxia knew, the girl used brute strength to lift him off the porch rails, drag him to the dumpster at the end of the road, and throw him in. Marluxia watched as the girl walked away, leaving him in the piles of trash. He noticed Zexion, wanted to yell, but the indigo haired boy walked in the other direction.

-end of flashback-

Zexion, still cradling his injured hand, laughed. "You got thrown into a dumpster?! By HER?!"

"At least I'm not in the bathroom having a little session with Demyx in mind!" Marluxia screwed up his face and moaned, imitating Zexion, "Oh! Demyx! Harder! Right there. Unf! Demyx! Ohhhh, Demyx!"

Zexion turned a violent shade of fuchsia. Unfortunately, Marluxia had him down perfectly. That morning, he had sat on the bathroom floor, letting out his frustrations and screaming Demyx's name. He wanted to hide from the truth, but he couldn't. He felt dizzy, and he wanted to go home. "Take me home Marluxia…" Zexion mumbled, already trudging to the exit. "Take me home…"

Marluxia obliged, taking Zexion's books into his arms and carrying them home. Zexion collapsed on Marluxia's shoulder. "Almost there. Hang on…"

It was too much for Zexion, his frustration with Marluxia, Larxene and her "bitchy" personality, and Demyx. He was just too confused and couldn't take it. Zexion fainted.

**6969696969**

Zexion felt cool air against his face. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing Marluxia fan him with his hand. "Thank god! I thought you'd gone all seizure on me!" Zexion rose putting a hand to his head. "Wh-what happened?"

"You fainted." Marluxia said, still fanning. "I think you're a bit unstable at the moment."

"What do you mean by 'unstable'?"

Marluxia laughed. "Why Zexion! You're in love!"

"Love?"

"With Demyx!"

"Marluxia… I can't… I don't…"

"Sure you can! And sure you do!"

"Ok, so I think of him when…" Zexion coughed. "And I do like to be with him…"

"Go on."

"And when he's there, I feel different than I would around you and other girls."

"Getting me back, hm? Keep going."

"I want him to kiss me, to hug me, to hold my hand and tell me…" Zexion stopped.

"What? Tell you what?"

"That… he loves me… and I'd tell him I loved him too…"

**6969696969**

The next day, Larxene wasn't with Demyx. She'd found a new arm caddy, Axel. Axel however, was not in the mood for that. He'd finally managed to get the girls off his arms. And the new addition didn't exactly help his chances with the blonde he met two weeks ago. From Demyx, Zexion heard that Axel was desperately searching for the blonde. But, no one knew him. Axel was breaking inside, and he didn't need another obsessive girl hanging on his shoulder. "Look," Axel growled. Larxene was hanging onto his arm, and Demyx and Zexion were on the way to their next class when they heard the commotion. "You seem nice, okay? But I'm in love with someone else!"

Larxene laughed shrilly. "You mean Roxas?"

Axel paled. "W-Who?"

"Roxas, the blonde you met a couple weeks ago at the café?"

"H-how do you…"

"You'll know soon enough…"

**6969696969**

Axel came back the next day, looking like a broken man. His shirt was wrinkled and inside out, his vest was slipping off his shoulder, his tie untied. He had bags under his eyes, and dark marks were barely visible on his neck and shoulder. He carried himself in a strange way… "Axel… what's wrong?" Demyx asked, putting Axel's arm over his shoulder. "Did someone beat you up?" Demyx put a hand to his mouth. "Were you… raped?"

Axel didn't say anything and merely groaned. Larxene opened the door to the school, only to be pressed against the wall by Zexion. He didn't know what had come over him, but he worried Axel's current position was her fault. "What did you do to him?"

"I did nothing!" she spat, pushing Zexion to the floor.

"Then why is he hurt?"

Larxene was furious. "He's the only one that got hurt hm?" She pulled the collar of her uniform shirt down to reveal the same dark marks as Axel, possibly darker. "We were going to Roxas' house, but we ran into a man, dark hair, somewhat tall. We were pulled into an ally. He grabbed Axel first, doing him the worst damage. I didn't know what to do, all I could do was watch in horror. Then he threw Axel against the wall of the ally and grabbed me." She started to cry.

Zexion didn't know what to say. Larxene had just confided something to him. He couldn't just stick up his nose and not care. "You shouldn't be here," he whispered. "You should go home. Get some rest, heal." He paused. "But, before you do… can you tell me if the guy that raped you had a tattoo on his neck? A snake wrapped around a heart?"

"Yeah, he did."

Zexion nodded. "Go home and rest. You'll hurt yourself here."

Once Larxene had gone, Zexion checked his watch. He still had thirty minutes before his first class. He flung open the school doors, and ran all the way home. His mother sat at the table, typing up a new report. "Zexion sweety? Is something wrong?"

"He's back!" Zexion shouted. "Dad's back!"

**6969696969**

**Cliffy much? Might bump up the rating… but I think T will suffice. The next couple chapters will prolly be more serious, but don't worry, It'll be back to it's comedic self soon! XD From now on, the chapters will come out sooner. Once again, sorry for delay!**

**Muchos Gracias!**

**Building 429**

**shortkitty**

**XxpoisonxrenaxX**

**Lifes.Lover**

**Chiba.Kun**

**FallenPooka**

**-Xiac-CABMMP-**

**Axure Bee**

**Ripple Story**

**animeroxz**

**ruuz**

**Laugh-Cry-Live-Die**

**emo-kitten-serenity**

**CloakedSchemer66**

**xXBurnBabyXx**


	11. Week 11: A Place to Hide

Academyx

Academyx

Chapter 11

A Place to Hide

Week 11

The room was a mess. Suitcases were scattered across the room, clothes littered the floor, books were scattered over his desk and bed. Because Zexion's father was back in town, they had no choice but to abandon the house for the time being. Marluxia was a bit sad, seeing how he would have to return home. Zexion would have to go back to weekly sessions with Ansem because of this. And the worst part, there would be no Demyx where he was going. Zexion's mother entered the room, looking sadly at Zexion. "I know you don't want to leave, but we have no choice." Zexion glowered at her, but returned to his packing. "I don't want to leave. I want to be here with Demyx…"

"Zexion…" his mother sighed. "I don't want…"

"To leave. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know! But we don't have a choice do we?"

Zexion's mom sighed. "Zexion… please…"

"Shut up! You don't understand!" Zexion pushed past his mother, his eyes teary. There was only one place he wanted to be right now.

He walked for several minutes to the white house with the blue curtains, and the wide porch with the bushes beneath. He'd never been inside the house, but now was the time, if any. He knocked on the door, and this time, several small children answered the door. The tallest, a girl with short blue hair said in a loud voice, "Who are you?"

"I'm here to see Demyx. Are you his brothers and sisters?"

"No, we're his cousins! I'm Konan! My brother, who's Demy's age is Saix. Then there's Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Itachi!" Sasori is playing with his dolls, Zetsu is probably eating a plant, and I don't know where Pein is. Larxene is here too… maybe."

Itachi held up a bowl with a blue fish inside. "Lookie lookie! I have a fishy named Kisame!"

Zexion smiled. "That's nice… can I talk to Demyx?"

Tobi jumped onto Zexion's back and screamed in his ear, "I KNOW WHERE DEMYX IS! I'LL SHOW YOU! I AM A GOOD BOY!!"

Deidara grabbed Zexion's arm and pulled him into the house. "He's in here, un…"

From the door, Zexion heard Kakuzu and Hidan laughing, saying mockingly, "Demyx has a booooooyfriend!"

Demyx sat at the large kitchen table, eating a sandwich. "Zexion! What are you doing here!" he said, cheerfully. Zexion threw himself into Demyx's arms. "It's terrible Demyx…"

Zexion heard a cough, and looked over Demyx's shoulder. A man with long blue hair was staring at them. "You must be Saix…" Zexion sheepishly mumbled.

"You must be Zexion…" Saix said in a deep voice. He rose from the table, and left the room. "Deidara!" he yelled. "What did I tell you about playing with matches!"

Demyx kissed Zexion on the nose. "What's wrong Zexion?"

"W-we're leaving…" He cried. "Mom, Ienzo and I are all leaving…"

"What! Why?"

"My dad… he's back. Mom thinks that he'll come to our house to kill us. So we have to leave."

"Why would he try to kill you!"

Zexion gulped. "He thinks I am an unworthy son, he hates my mother for leaving him, and he'll probably kill Ienzo to finish us off… He was the one that raped Larxene and Axel."

Demyx sat back down in the chair, his head in his hands. "Oh my god… Zexion…" He shook his head. "What can I do! I want you to stay!"

"I can't stay."

Demyx stood, cupped Zexion's face in his hands, and kissed Zexion gently on his lips. "Stay with me… Stay until they get your dad. Then you can go back home. Just stay here! There's plenty of room for you!"

"But, all your cousins…"

"They aren't staying here. They're staying downtown. They're here for Thanksgiving next week."

"We'll see…"

Demyx squeezed Zexion tightly. "You'll be safe here! I promise!"

**6969696969**

It was official. Zexion and Marluxia were going to stay with Demyx while Zexion's mother and Ienzo would go to an aunt's house. Today, only an older boy with ginger hair and multiple face piercings opened the door. "Are you Zexion and Marluxia?"

Zexion nodded, and the ginger haired boy let the two in. "I'm Pein by the way." Pein led them up the stairs and into an empty room. "Here."

The room was large, larger than Zexion's. Two empty beds were against the wall, as well as several sets of drawers. When Zexion looked back to thank Pein, he saw a different face. "Larxene?"

The blonde looked a bit different than she used to. Instead of short skirts and bee-like leggings, she wore a thick turtleneck and jeans. "If you two want to eat, I suggest you pack and get downstairs. We're having barbeque for dinner…" She slumped off, still looking miserable. Even Marluxia would have felt sorry for her.

After unpacking, Zexion and Marluxia retreated down the stairs. So many different smells reached their noses. In the kitchen, the kids were running around, grabbing plates, cups, plastic forks, knives and spoons, napkins, and lots of food. Tobi was crying because one of the knives he was carrying slipped and almost fell on his toe. A little red haired boy, who's name Zexion didn't know (although he suspected it was Sasori) was sitting in the corner playing with a doll. Deidara tried to carry an enormous bowl of potato salad outside, but slipped, sending potato salad everywhere. Kakuzu and Hidan were fighting eachother with forks and spoons, but Hidan ended up getting stabbed with a fork, and laughed about it. Larxene was yelling at Tobi to stop crying because it was just plastic, and Itachi was crying about how he wouldn't eat fish because Kisame would get mad. Pein and Konan were calmly taking plates and cups outside, but Zexion faintly heard Konan ask Pein how to hide her lip piercing from her mother and brother. Outside, he saw Demyx, a man too young to be Demyx's father, and a woman who looked like Demyx's mother putting meat and vegetables on the table. There were several adults at the table, conversing with eachother. A small boy with green hair was sitting on the ground, not doing anything. Finally, Saix was sitting at the far end, with his fingers flying over a cell phone. Zexion and Marluxia stepped outside, and Demyx's dad, who was at the grill yelled, "FOOD'S READY! COME GET IT!"

Zexion almost got trampled on as the kids hurried out the door and to the table. To Zexion's surprise, it was very organized. The parents sat at the farther end of the table, then the kids in the center, and finally, Larxene, Marluxia, Saix, Demyx, Zexion, and the man Zexion didn't know sat at the other end. Demyx pointed to the older man, and said, "That's my older brother, Myde." Myde looked tough, despite his name. He was tall, had messy, long hair, and said, "It's nice to meet you…"

The liveliness of the dinner was so different from what Zexion was used to, which was mostly he, his mother, and Ienzo sitting together not talking to the other. Ienzo sometimes asked for more food, but that was the only sound aside from the forks clattering against the plates. It was amusing to watch Marluxia and Larxene glower at each other through the entire dinner. Then, it was all over, and Zexion found himself lying in bed. The door creaked open, and someone took a seat on Zexion's bed. Opening his eyes, he saw Demyx. "What's going on?"

"Nothing…" I just came to ask you…" Marluxia snored loudly. "I want to know everything… Tell me your story."

Zexion nodded, climbing out of bed. They entered Demyx's room, and once they were situated on the bed, Zexion began.

**6969696969**

_Zexion sat on his bed, the lights were out, but he didn't lie down. The door slowly opened, and Zexion's father walked in. His shirt was halfway open, and he had the scent of beer to him. Zexion wondered if he knew what he was doing. The dark haired man grabbed the younger boy's wrists and pulled him roughly up. "Kiss me." He said, harshly. Zexion refused, and turned his face away. "What's wrong? You don't love me like a father? Maybe I should teach you a lesson." He unscrewed the lightbulb from the lamp, and smashed it against the table. Glass flew everywhere, but Zexion's father still held the jagged base. He grasped Zexion's wrists once more, and slashed the broken bulb across his wrists. Blood was everywhere, and Zexion's veins were nearly severed. Zexion was screaming when the door burst open. "What are you doing to my son?!"_

_Zexion's mother stood in the doorway, watching the scene. She was furious. Grabbing Zexion's desk chair, she lifted it into the air and smashed it over her husband's head. She then picked up Zexion, tucking his hands close to her body. She carried him into the kitchen, and set him down on the ground. She dialed 911, and screamed into the phone, "My son has been injured by my husband! He needs help! His wrists are cut up terribly!"_

_The next day, Zexion didn't wake up._

_The day after, he did._

_Zexion's wrists were wrapped in gauze, and he was told by his mother (who kissed and hugged him when he woke up) that they put stitches in the wounds. She told him Ienzo had been taken to the neighbors while she was with him. Zexion knew everything would be all right. That is, until he saw the news._

"_We're live to you here in Hollow Bastion. A man named Eli Iden, husband of Lena Ishida and father of sons Zexion and Ienzo, was convicted of parental abuse just yesterday. He is said to have been drunk on Wednesday night, tried to sexually abuse Zexion, failed the attempt and physically abused him by breaking a lightbulb and severing the boy's wrists with it. He was then hit over the head with a chair by Lena, and was found yesterday with a head injury. Police have released this video of the capture."_

_The screen changed to an image of Zexion's house, police holding Zexion's father, who was insane. His teeth were gnashing, and he screamed, "Zexion! When I find you, you're as good as dead! Same goes for you, Lena! And Ienzo!" The police grabbed him by the hair, and pushed him into a police car. _

_The screen returned to the reporter who said. "His wishes will never be fulfilled. He's to be taken off to a prison in Port Royal. There's no possible way he could get to them."_

**6969696969**

Demyx looked at Zexion in horror. "The dreams, the abuse, everything your dad did… I don't think I could ever look at you the same Zexy…"

Zexion looked at his feet. "I shouldn't have told you…"

Demyx wrapped his arms around Zexion, pressing his lips to the boy's. "You're a hero Zexion. I can't look at you the same because I see you glowing in courage's light. Even though your dad did that to you, you're not afraid to tell me." Their lips connected once more. Demyx's tongue invaded Zexion's mouth, searching through every crevice. "Minty," Demyx giggled. Zexion tapped his finger on Demyx's nose. "And you haven't brushed your teeth yet! I can taste chocolate cake on your lips!"

Even with the recent events, they laughed themselves to sleep.

**6969696969**

**Yahootie! This one almost has 2000 words! Ok, so it's a bit short… but longer than usual! And it only took a day! I really got into writing about the cousins (Akatsuki FTW?) But I love Sasori and his **_**barbies **_**and Fishy Kisame. Itachi is so OOC, but I got most of em right I suppose… Specially Hidan getting stabbitied with a plastic fork and laughing… the little bugger! Aside from the Akatsuki, I'll try to steer clear of the Naruto chars. I need to focus on KH chars! And Saix! The great fiend! Wonder who he's txting? ;D**

**GO ZEXION'S MOM! BEAT THAT BASTARD UP! I LOVE Zexion's mom! She's such a fun character to adapt! Zexy's dad though… creepy… I hate him, but I love him. (Does that make sense?) In other words, he's so terrible that I'm on the edge of my seat just writing about him! **

**And make-out scene #2 and fluffy kiss scene #1! You haven't heard the last of them theres ;D More kisses, humor, and angst coming up! (preferably, more humor!)**

**All in all, this chapter is ok. Not great, but not terrible. Epic phail on my part. **

**These people filled up my inbox!**

**Chiba.Kun (Wins the gold star this week for pointing out my mistake! Thanks! D)**

**Invader Serenity**

**6-The Cloaked Nocturne-9**

**Building 429**

**shortkitty**

**Tsuadne**

**Nierx**

**ruuz**

**Axure Bee**

**Pyromaniac Ninja**

**animeroxz**

**We are almost to the 1/3 point! Fasten your seatbelts and prepare for takeoff!**


End file.
